


A Hunting We Will Go

by oddtwist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Baiting a werewolf, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Sexual Heat, exploring relationship, physical attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddtwist/pseuds/oddtwist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this a long time ago and posted it on several ff-sites, so you may have read it before (I believe there are actually some translations about). I cleaned up all my accounts elsewhere and will start posting older fics here on AO3. </p><p>This one is episode related. I wrote it after seeing "Phases" (season 2) in which werewolf hunter Gib Cain claimed that werewolves are attracted by sexual heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
"Well, I guess we could provide some bait ourselves."  
  
It was Buffy who broke the long silence and she didn't even try to suppress the yawn of utter boredom that escaped her mouth. She'd been doing a round of the area every thirty minutes for the past two hours and had given up all hope of encountering the werewolf tonight.  
  
Rupert Giles had parked his car on Buffy's directions in Oakridge Park - also known as Make-Out Park among the students of Sunnydale High. But on this chilly, rainy night most of the young couples had called it an early night, leaving the slayer and her watcher one of the few that persevered.  
  
Giles was having a hard time keeping awake. He'd been researching the night before and hadn't seen his bed in forty eight hours. He had given Buffy the fright of her life when she came back to an empty car on her last round. Giles however, had just dozed off and she'd found him streched out on the front seat of the Citroen. He tried to stay awake now, by reciting spells he had memorized when he trained to become a watcher. So far if had the desired effect; he hadn't embarrassed himself by falling asleep in the company of his slayer.  
  
"Sorry, what did you say?"  
  
Buffy took in the exhausted look on his pale face. A sleepy watcher was of no use to her at all and by the look of him, Giles would slip into a coma any moment now.  
  
"I said we could provide some werewolf bait ourselves."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"You heard what that rude, jumping-to-conclusions werewolf hunter said. The beasties can smell sexual heat from miles away,"  
  
"Well, I thought that was why you suggested this particular park in the first place." he pointed out with a glance at his slayer that defied her to disclose how she knew about this place.

He suspected she'd been here with a date but wondered where on earth she had found the time to do so, without lying to him about patrolling. Buffy ignored his underlying inquiry.  
  
"There's disappointingly little action here, which surely _even you_ may have noticed."  
  
The frustration in her voice did not escape him. It had been a long night and it bugged Buffy that she might not be able to catch the werewolf before the hunter they encountered earlier that night in Lover's Lane would. Gib Cain's arrogant - and sexist- remarks had triggered a snare inside Buffy and she was turning the whole thing into a competition between her and the werewolf hunter.  
  
"Well, maybe we should call it a night." Giles said and stretched his stiff limbs. "We'll come back tomorrow, our third and last chance."  
  
He reached for the key in the ignition but Buffy caught his hand in mid-air and moved it to her thigh where she placed it, almost in her lap.  
  
"Or you and I could provide some bait."

She mouthed the words to be sure that the implication actually reached his foggy brain this time. He turned to look at his hand upon her thigh and then at her, almost angry. It had been bad enough to endure the outrageous insinuations of the werewolf hunter without his slayer putting fuel on the fire.  
  
"Contrary to what a certain jumping-to-conclusions werewolf hunter might assume, I am not a dirty old man in the habit of fondling young schoolgirls."  
  
And with that he removed his hand from her thigh.  
  
"But you do like fresh fruit?"  
  
"Buffy, what are you driving at?"  
  
Her mischievous look turned serious.  
  
"Good God, Giles, how dense are you? Isn't it obvious? What would I be driving at when I'm stuck here in a car with a guy in Make-Out Park!"  
  
_Guy? Since when did she regard him as a guy?_ Despite the chilly atmosphere in the car, Giles felt a sudden heat invade his veins when he realized with a shock that Buffy really meant what she was proposing so blatantly. He shifted in his seat and averted his eyes - she had that certain look again that always made his body react to her in a most inappropriate way.

"We're hunting werewolves, Buffy. Please stay focused."  
  
"I _am_  focused." She moved a little closer on the convenient one-bench front seat of his classic car, sounding almost sincere when she explained her plan. "I'm trying to catch a werewolf by using the right bait. Isn't that what all great hunters do?"  
  
"Buffy I do not seduce schoolgirls. Not even in the line of duty."  
  
"I would be the one doing the seducing..." she offered helpfully.  
  
He gave her a look.  
  
"Oh, come on Giles! It might draw him to us."  
  
"It's the most appalling excuse I've ever heard to...to..."  
  
"..get laid?", she filled in when he obviously had difficulty finding the right words.  
  
"Buffy!" Giles regarded her as if she were an being from another planet. He had no idea what had gotten into her but found the conversation becoming increasingly awkward.  
  
"What!" She rolled her eyes. "I'm only trying to combine business with pleasure here!"  
  
" _Leave_ it!"  
  
He gave her a stern look that made her swallow her next remark about him being a killjoy.

There was a strained silence between them for the next minute, while Giles tried to start the blasted car. Typical that the decrepit old girl would leave him in the lurch just when he needed her most. He gave up after a while, allowing the rusty gears and circuits to recuperate before he would try again. Best to forget what just happened. Forget and never talk about it again. Ever.

"Do you now that song by this British band, The Police?"  
  
He closed his eyes in despair. This was Buffy Summers. Sensitivity and tact were not part of her DNA. She would pursue this to the end. He knew exactly which song she was referring to but nodded his head disinterested and peered out of the window.  
  
"It's called _'Don't stand so close to me_ ' and it's about this teacher who's having trouble keeping his distance regarding a certain pupil in his class."  
  
The song popped up in his brain every time they practiced fighting techniques in the library and sometimes he couldn't get it out of his head for days.  
  
"I guess you watchers sometimes have the same problem. What with training so closely together with very young girls all the time..." she glanced over to him but he still refused to meet her eyes, leaning unsociably against the clammy window. She probed on. "I can image it is common practice for watchers to have a deeper relationship with their slayers, right?"

"The bond between a watcher and his slayer is always deep." Giles kept his voice in teacher-mode when he spoke. "That's the way it's supposed to be. They rely on each other in matters of life and death - the weight of the world is on their shoulders. That is often ingredient enough for a strong bond."  
  
"Yes, I know that and I do feel that with you Giles, but that's not what I meant"  
  
He knew only too well what she meant but hoped that his speech about their sacred bond would prevent her from going down that road. It didn't of course.  
  
"I mean....well, you know, working so closely together... at odd hours, in secrecy, working out..., all the physical contact during training sessions...and then there's this stressful death-and-doom save-the-world responsibility they share...there's bound to be watcher-slayer relations that go beyond the platanic."  
  
"Platonic"  
  
"Well, aren't there?"  
  
He sighed. He had vowed never to bring that up of his own accord but he wouldn't lie to her about it either.  
  
"As reluctant as I am to admit it, ...yes, there have been cases over the centuries."  
  
The close bond that most watchers shared with their slayers, had often developed into a romantic one because of the nature of their connection. Theirs was not exactly a run of the mill working relationship. It was intense, surrounded by secrecy and very, _very_ dangerous. Considering that most slayers didn't make it to their twenties -a fact they were well aware of- made that their priorities were somewhat different than those of normal teenage girls. Life was short and they intended to live it to the full. With the watchers playing a significant role in a crucial part of their lives, verging on the brink of adulthood, there were bound to be...complications. The romantic relationships that often developed were a well kept public secret in the Watcher's Council. On paper, strictly forbidden but as long as it didn't effect their performance, it was the Council's policy to turn a blind eye.  
  
Giles had always carefully avoided letting his slayer become too emotionally involved with him and visa versa. He didn't want to take advantage of his position during this crucial stage in the life of a young girl. Hence the tweed, the courteous behavior, the being British about everything that so much as hinted to any emotional involvement. He had turned himself into this stodgy, boring librarian and hid from her his love of music, his talent for singing and playing the guitar, his taste in clothing, his love of good food and wine and most of all; his turbulent past.  
  
Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that a girl like Buffy would find him in the least bit attractive in his role as stuffy librarian but that was exactly what had happened. He had first noticed it a few days after the whole gang got involved in his personal fight against Eyghon, who had come to haunt him from the past. Buffy had gotten a peek at his sordid past and it seemed to have changed the way she viewed her watcher. She was curious to know more about that shady part of his life and wanted to know what else he might be hiding from her. He had tried to discourage her quest, but soon found that Buffy was very persistent. And she appeared to like what she discovered. And here he was in Make-Out Park having her offer the opposite of what he had been trying to achieve.  
  
"See?" she said and put her hand on his thigh this time. "It's common practice. It wouldn't be like we're doing something wrong!"  
  
"Yes, it is wrong." he said firmly and pushed her hand away. "In this country it goes by the name of statutory rape."  
  
May as well frighten her off with the legal aspect of her proposal.  
  
"I'm a consenting teenager." she countered, self confident.  
  
"There is no such thing as a ...Oh, for God's sake, Buffy, why are we discussing this!? It's not going to happen!"  
  
"Don't you find me attractive?"  
  
Oh, great! She was pouting now. He went for the key again but she beat him to it. She snatched it from the ignition. With a fast move, she slid it into the front of her top and looked up at him, defiantly.  
  
"Give me the keys." His voice was amazingly calm but obviously restrained.  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Give me the keys."  
  
"It's polite to answer a lady's question first."  
  
Was he attracted to her? There were days when dealing with her took all the selfrestraint he possessed - and more. Manhandling her during hand to hand combat, feeling her hands on him in return,... the ice packs were not solely meant for his aching muscles: they were a substitute for the cold shower he desperately needed on those occasions.  
  
"You don't?"  
  
His silence had made her uneasy and her pouting had turned into disappointment.  
  
"Sorry, I don't what?  
  
"Find me attractive?"  
  
"Of course I do. That's not the point."  
  
"What _is_  the point then?"

"I would be committing a felony."  
  
"Don't you feel like breaking the law sometimes?"

There was a fire in her eyes that brought him straight back to his own youth. If only she knew! He had spent most of his adolescence doing all the wrong things with very wrong people. It had taken him years to banish out these personal demons inside him.  
  
"I could end up in jail."  
  
"Not if we stop in time."  
  
Giles looked at her in utter amazement, verging on mild shock. She'd really thought this through.  
  
"Buffy, ...what are you saying!?"  
  
"I'm saying: you, me and a little sex. You owe me that much!"  
  
His eyes nearly rolled out of its sockets.  
  
"I owe you... sex?!" he sputtered.  
  
"Well, how many times have you forbidden me to go out on a date and sent me patrolling?"  
  
The fact that her enhanced slayer hearing picked up on the occasional smacking noises in the cars surrounding them didn't exactly diminish her frustration about not being able to lead the life of a normal teenager.  
  
"Well,..."  
  
"And don't talk to me about my sacred duty. For your information - at least twelve times in which I could have been here with a nice boy, doing all the things other teenagers do in Make-Out Park on a Saturday night."  
  
"Buffy, I'm sorry, but..."  
  
"Don't be sorry. Be my date."  
  
"Your date?"  
  
"Yes. Pretend we went out to the movies tonight and saw this romantic tearjerker and you kissed me during the closing credits."  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
"Do you know how long it's been since I've been kissed?"  
  
He didn't know what to say and felt the situation getting completely out of hand. She was babbling, but deep down he knew she was venting all her frustrations from the last couple of years and those seemed to weigh heavier than he'd assumed.  
  
"Too long, Giles. Way too long!"  
  
She suddenly grabbed his tie and drew him closer.  
  
"Kiss me Giles."  
  
She looked at him rather threateningly and for a moment he wondered what she would do to him if he didn't comply with her wishes. He felt his control wither away, while at the same time all the warning bells in his system went off simultaneously. She looked so sad and desperate, she smelled so nice and her eyes were almost pleading now. She kept pulling him closer and he was inches from her sweet lips, her voice whispering seductively.  
  
"Giles, forget about vampires and werewolves. Forget about the council, Snyder,... my mom..."  
  
The words died in her throat when his hand went for his spectacles to remove them. She saw it in the heat of his eyes that he was actually about to kiss her and a whole regiment of butterflies were released in her nether regions when his lips gently touched hers.  
  
She'd almost missed the small noise outside the car that kept her from closing her eyes as the kiss deepened while his hands slid around her hips. She wanted nothing more than to indulge in this wonderful feeling that washed over her. The feeling of finally being kissed again ...by Giles. But her slayer hearing didn't deny itself and it made her glance through the window behind her watcher who had closed his eyes and seemed to equally enjoy the activity he and his slayer didn't normally engage in. He reluctantly eased his grip on her when she broke off their kiss.  
  
"Giles, he's here." she whispered.  
  
She felt him tense instantly.  
  
"Make no sudden moves." Buffy said and pulled him firmly against her to be able to get a better view of the beast. "He's circling the car."  
  
"The stun gun is in the backseat.", Giles sounded a little out of breath. Whether it was from kissing Buffy or from the anxiety of finally encountering the werewolf, she couldn't tell. He replaced his glasses and tried to catch a glimpse of the wolf through the steamy window." If you lean over me you should be able to get it."   
  
Buffy slowly moved to sit on his lap and kissed her watcher again, going through the motions, luring the wolf in the trap. This time Giles eyes remained wide open and he didn't really respond because he came eye to eye with the beast - it had positioned itself in front of the blurry windscreen.  
  
"I'm going to lean over now and get the gun."  
  
Buffy leaned in -covering Giles' nose in her breasts- and got hold of the weapon. Slowly she moved back, gun in hand, lowering herself once again on the watchers lap. Giles' face was flushed and his spectacles equally dimmed as the windows of the car. When she straddled him again, keeping her balance with her legs so she had her hands free to handle the gun, Giles knew it wouldn't be long before she'd notice how her actions affected him. He hoped and prayed she would have the good grace to ignore it and leave him his dignity. He might as well wished for snow in summer. When she was all set she looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I am happy to see you too, Giles" she whispered in his ear and took a moment to enjoy his embarrassment.  
  
"I am but a humble human being." he sighed, eyes still fixed on the beast. "Humble and weak"   
  
It was the strangest sensation Giles had undergone in a long time; being aroused and scared to death at the same time. He felt his heart beat in his throat while Buffy's wriggling on his lap heightened his arousal. He couldn't tell which was responsible for the feverish adrenaline coursing through his system. Both probably. If Cain's words were true and werewolves were attracted by sexual heat, the beast would have no trouble picking up on their scent now.  
  
"Is he still there?"  
  
Giles nodded, observing the shady threat over his slayer's shoulder.  
  
"I have to get out of the car to be able to shoot it."  
  
"Careful."  
  
She opened the door with a soft click. The werewolf's eyes flickered but he remained on the spot.  
  
"He heard that." Giles whispered. "Careful."  
  
Buffy pushed the door open, painfully slow.  
  
"Still there but he's getting ready for action, now."  
  
The werewolf was tensing up, every muscle trembling, ready to jump its prey. The door was open now. Buffy started to slide off Giles' lap.  
  
"Careful, Buffy. No sudden moves."  
  
Still with her back to the enemy, Buffy's right foot touched the wet grass.  
  
"He's upright now."  
  
Buffy brought the gun between them before she let her other foot slide to the ground. That was the predators cue. It sprang into action.  
  
"Now!" Giles shouted.  
  
Buffy threw herself to the ground, turning in her fall and pulling the trigger when she caught sight of the wolf in the corner of her eye. The dart hit the beast in the chest and slowed it down considerably, but it had picked up enough speed to land on top of Buffy before it lost consciousness.  
  
Giles scrambled out of his seat His heart skipped a beat when he saw no movement at all underneath the steaming wet fur beside the car. He pushed the heavy animal off his slayer and found her staring back at him with a dirty look on her face.  
  
"He smells." she said.  
  
Giles smiled relieved.

 


	2. Chapter 2

They tied up the beast and dumped it in the back of the Citroen.  
  
"Mr Know-it-All Cain...eat you heart out!" Buffy said with a satisfied grin when she closed the boot with the man-wolf inside.  
  
They got into the car just when it started to rain again. Buffy felt elated - her bad mood had disappeared in a flash. She was going to rub it in on her next encounter with Mr Almighty Cain. She couldn't wait to confront him.  
  
"Let's go home, Giles"  
  
When her eyes met his, she suddenly remembered what had happened earlier in the car. She had been seducing Giles and the man who was boring his eyes into her now left no room for doubt that he was going to finish what she started. It scared her a bit. She'd been teasing him, toying with the sexual tension that always existed between them. They both liked to experiment with that forbidden zone in their forced relationship and Buffy knew this time she had almost gone too far. At the same time she had to admit that the kiss had been very exciting. Kissing Giles was something she had been thinking a lot about lately. Kissing him, unwrapping the body underneath those stodgy clothes by removing them button for button, layer for layer. It actually could have happened tonight. Still could. She was in the right mood - Faith was right, slaying makes you horny- and for the first time Giles didn't seem to have any objections either, because he slowly bent towards her. His hand slid behind her neck and he drew her into another kiss.  
  
The heat inside her veins was overwhelming - she opened her mouth further, inviting him in and when he didn't, she boldly started exploring herself. A mild shock coursed through her when tongues met, tangling with each other, claiming the other as theirs for the taking. His left hand was wandering over her body, making her shiver all over. A sudden dizziness struck her, when his fingers slid under her top, finding the bare skin of her belly, moving upward to her bra where they lingered, hesitating to caress her breasts through the thin fabric of her bra. Buffy felt her nipples harden and she arched into his hand, grabbing him in a firm embrace, lowering herself backwards, fully intent on allowing him free reign. And then all of a sudden ...... it stopped. His hands had gone, he'd broken off the kiss and left Buffy panting for air.

She opened her eyes and had actually trouble focusing after the intense physical experience of being fondled by her watcher. She found him looking at her with a triumphant gleam in his eyes and when he lifted his hand she understood why. He let the keys jingle before her and smiled, the familiar Giles-smile, the paternal one.  
  
"I too can play this game, Buffy and I warn you,  I'm more experienced than you in that department."  
  
He put the key in the ignition and started the car.  
  
Buffy was pouting next to him all the way back to her house where he would drop her off before driving to school to lock up the wolf in the library.   
  
"Giles, that kiss, ... that didn't mean anything to you?"

She had to know before she left the car. She knew she would never be able to muster up the courage to talk to him about it again if she didn't do it right away.  
  
"It meant getting my car keys back."  
  
He regretted it the moment he said it. When he looked at her, into sad eyes, that would certainly cry once she'd gotten into the privacy of her bedroom, his heart melted.  
  
"Buffy, you know you mean the world to me. But as much as I love you, I am not _in_ love with you. And I know that goes for you to. We're both toying with this physical attraction that exists between us, but it would be very unwise to explore those grounds. We would be jeopardizing both our lives."  
  
She knew he was right. They loved each other and were attracted to each other because of their special relationship. But they were not _in_ love. If they would get involved it would almost certainly be temporary, based on physical attraction and curiosity. A broken relationship was not a good basis for a working relationship that went so deep as the one between a slayer and her watcher. She didn't want to risk losing Giles over that. The Council would fire him in a heartbeat and a new watcher would be assigned to her.  
  
"But .... you kiss so nice...couldn't we just do that once in a while?"  
  
He sighed and gave her a look.  
  
"Consider it part of my training. You teach me a lot of stuff that is kind of unusual ....... kissing is probably one of the more conventional things you'd be teaching me."  
  
"Goodnight, Buffy."  
  
She sighed and gave in...for now. She would create other chances to get physical with her watcher.  
  
"Goodnight, watcher-mine."  
  
The werewolf in the back made a noise that attracted Giles' attention and before he knew it she had stolen another kiss from his lips and rushed out of the car through the rain toward the front door. 

  

 

 


End file.
